In einem anderen Leben
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Durchaus kritisch, aber zu wenig, um ein Summary zu füllen. Würde mich aber freuen, wenn auch nichtSlashfriends mal gucken. Last part up
1. Spiegelbild

**Nabend. :)**

Etwas zu dieser Story zu sagen, würde sie vermutlich zerstören. Das Ganze ist wohl irgendwann entstanden, als ich mal meine kritische Phase hatte. ::verlegen grins:: Na ja, ich lass dann halt mal Draco sprechen und ich denke, irgendwie wird im Edeffekt, d.h. nach drei Chaps, keinem klar sein, was ich will. Wahrscheinlich war's und ist's mir selbst nicht klar. :: zwinker::

Na denn, ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß. Reviewt mir ne Kleinigkeit. ::smile::

**Danke** an mein **Beta Maia**. So eine nette Kritik hab ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen. )

Liebe Grüße, LeakyC

_- - -_

* * *

_- - -_

**In einem anderen Leben**

**- - -**

1/3

_- - -_

_- - -_

_Spiegelbild_

_- - -_

Haben Sie sich schon jemals im Spiegel betrachtet und sich gefragt, ob Sie das darin wirklich sind? Oder schlimmer noch, haben Sie sich selbst nicht wiedererkannt?

Auf den ersten Blick ist doch alles wie früher. Blondes, glattes Haar, ein schmales, blasses Gesicht. Aus einem Elfjährigen ist ein Sechzehnjähriger geworden, ohne dass es irgendwie großes Aufsehen erregt hätte. Ganz gegensätzlich dazu steht natürlich die Entwicklung Harry Potters. Aber gut. Lassen wir das…****

Es gibt nur zwei Menschen auf der Welt, die meine Veränderungen bemerken würden, wenn ich es zuließe.

Der Erste ist meine Mutter. Sie sieht mich an und weiß Bescheid. Das ist erschreckend und wundervoll zugleich.

Der Zweite ist mein bester Freund, Blaise. Ich kenne ihn, seit ich denken kann, und habe alles mit ihm erlebt, was man sich vorstellen mag. Schwimmen lernen, Backenzähne kriegen, der erste Kuss, die ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen.

Verrückt, möchten Sie jetzt sagen, nicht wahr? Warum? Waren Sie nie jung? Sind Sie verklemmt? Verbohrt? Konservativ? Engstirnig? Ich höre lieber auf...

Ich liebe Blaise wie einen Bruder. Er ist neben meiner Familie der größte Schatz meines Lebens. Und er ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich bedingungslos vertraue, von dem ich mich abhängig machen würde.

Die zwei Menschen, die mir in die Augen sehen und wissen, dass etwas passiert ist... Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an das helle, metallische Grau meiner Iris. Nun ist es zeitweise so dunkel, dass ich glauben möchte, sie wäre schwarz. Schwarz wie sein Haar.

Was mein Körper nicht zeigt, ist mein Inneres. Nicht ein Muskel, nicht ein Haar weist auf meine Gedanken hin. Lediglich jede verlorene Wimper birgt den Wunsch nach ihm in sich. Doch sie wehen davon und an meinen Lidern wachsen Neue. Keine Erfüllung und der Wunsch besteht weiter, wächst.****

Ich sehe mich, ich kenne mich. Hell. Schon immer. Von Kopf bis Fuß. Augenscheinlich ganz gegensätzlich zu meiner inneren Einstellung. Was gibt es Schöneres als Dunkle Magie?

Harry Potter ist mein Gegensatz. Er ist dunkel. Haut und Haar. Seine Seele hell - scheinbar. So rein. Eine Vergangenheit, die jeder kennt. Und Geheimnisse, hat er die? ****

Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Pure Energie entsteht. Blitze zucken durch das Grau, Feuer entfacht im Glühen des Grüns.

Seine Augen sind genauso wenig menschlich wie meine. Doch was sind wir dann? Wesen? Drachen? Löwen oder Schlangen?

Sehen Sie sich an. Kennen Sie sich noch?

Mir ist es passiert. Und vielleicht geschieht es Ihnen auch noch. Als ich in den Spiegel blickte und meinen Erzfeind sah, wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte.

_- - -_

_...tbc..._

_- - -_

* * *


	2. Geständnis

Hey...

Ihr habt mir mit euren Reviews eine **große Freude** gemacht. ::nick:: Freut mich, dass auch mal eine nicht-romantische Story ankommt.

**Danke** diesmal an

- an mein _Beta Maia_: So viel Lob. ::erröt::

- _Ellie172_: Du bist neuerdings immer die Erste. Darf ich mir was darauf einbilden? ::strahl::

- _Koko_: Respekt. Von dir? Donnerlittchen. ::grins:: Dann hoff ich mal, dass dich die nächsten Teile nicht enttäuschen. ::knuddelkiss::

- _Tarivi_: ::schmelz:: Das sind Reviews, wie sie mich umbringen. ::kicher:: Leaky Cauldron Zauber. So ein schönes Wortpaar. ::schweb::

- _Snuggles2_: Das verwundert mich schon, dass man sich anscheinend mit Teilen der Story identifizieren kann. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mir bisher selbst nicht genug Gedanken darüber gemacht. ;)

- _Honigtopf_: Ach nee. Leider warst du ja nun nicht so ganz die Erste... Aber ich danke dir sehr für das Review. Das muss ja bei dir schon was heißen. ::auf Knien rutsch:: Es gibt noch zwei Teile, vielleicht hör ich noch mal was von dir?! :)

- _mrsgaladriel, MomoSnape, moonshine88, LuckyShadow_ und _Moin_. **Tank u.**

Okay... Bis zum dritten und letzten Teil. :)

Grüßlis, LeakyC

- - -

* * *

- - -

**In einem anderen Leben**

- - -

2/3

- - -

- - -

_Geständnis_

- - -

Soll ich Ihnen ein Geheimnis erzählen? Verraten Sie mir dann auch eines von sich? Nein? Warum? Bin ich nicht vertrauenswürdig? Sehen Sie mir in die Augen und sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen! Was, glauben Sie, werde ich dann tun?

Lassen wir diese Frage erst einmal im Raum stehen. Ich werde Ihnen mein Geheimnis offenbaren.

Es gab Zeiten, da fühlte ich mich schwach und allein. Der Einzige, der mich aufbaute, war Blaise. Und ich dachte, ich würde ihn lieben. Doch dem war nicht so. Und er hat es gesehen. In meinen Augen.

Unsere Freundschaft basiert nicht nur auf Vertrauen und Verständnis, sondern vor allem auch auf Begehren. Es ist nicht krank, nicht außergewöhnlich; es ist etwas, das ich für mich als wundervoll bezeichne. Denn wir wachsen aneinander. Jeder Blick macht uns stärker. Natürlich sind wir arrogant, aber wir sind auch unschlagbar.

Mädchen, Frauen spielten schon immer die kleineren Nebenrollen in meinem Leben. Außer meine Mutter. Doch die hat mit all dem hier nichts zu tun. Hier geht es um etwas Anderes.

Ich habe nicht einmal versucht, eine Frau in der Weise zu berühren, wie man es von einem Teenager erwartet. Wenn ich immer sah, dass Goyle errötete, weil die Brünette, die eine Jahrgangsstufe unter uns war, ihn anlächelte, habe ich nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und an meinen Blaise gedacht. Und trotzdem, das Verliebtsein wollte ich immer mal spüren. Irgendetwas muss daran toll sein.

Aber nein. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe. Auch wenn ich nichts habe. Außer mein Begehren für die einzige Person, die ich nie besitzen werde. Und wenn ich sage nie, meine ich auch nie.

Das ist mein Geheimnis, verstehen Sie? Ich habe mir selbst eingestanden, dass ich Harry Potter niemals besitzen werde. Auch wenn ich ihn aus dem tiefsten Inneren meines Herzens will, weiß ich doch, dass er nie Mein sein wird. Nie ist eine furchtbar lange Zeit, nicht wahr?

Fürchten Sie sich jetzt immer noch? Jetzt, da ich nackt vor Ihnen stehe. Warum tue ich das? Sicher nicht, um mir mein Herz zu erleichtern. Vielleicht zeige ich allen Menschen dieser Welt, die sich im Liebeskummer ertränken, nur endlich mal, dass man alles überstehen kann. Auch die Ewigkeit.

Den längsten Zeitraum, den die Wissenschaft kennt, eine nicht definierte Zeitspanne, in der mich mein Begehren und die Sehnsucht von innen heraus auffressen wird. Schmerzen sind es, seelische. Und das sind, so ist es schließlich bewiesen, die schlimmeren, nicht wahr?

Seltsam ist es schon. Warum musste ich so enden? Oder bin ich gar nicht am Ende?

Das ist es, was ich wissen möchte. Gibt es noch einen Anfang, einen neuen? Gibt es da etwas, was ich nicht weiß, aber wissen muss? Hat Harry Potter ein Geheimnis, das alle Welt auf den Kopf stellen würde, inklusive meiner?

Ich suche das, was ich finden muss. Und wenn ich dafür durch sämtliche Höllen gehen muss. Vielleicht lohnt es sich danach, aufzugeben. Doch vorher? Wer bin ich? Habe ich nicht gelernt, gegen Alles und Jeden zu kämpfen? Habe ich aber auch gelernt, lange genug auf eine Mauer einzuschlagen, bis sie einstürzt? Oder ist es der ruhige, taktische Weg, ein einzelner Stein, der alles ins Rollen bringt?

Sein Geheimnis. Mein Leben. Ich würde es eintauschen, wenn ich nur könnte.

- - -

_...tbc..._

- - -

* * *


	3. Zukunft

Nabend. :o)

Tja, da war meine Freunde wohl zu groß, was? Bei **drei Reviews** weiß ich ja noch nicht mal, ob ich beleidigt sein soll. Na ja, dafür kriegen die drei Süßen nen Extraknuddler.

**Dankö und ::knuffelknutsch::** an...

_- Ellie172_: Ich kann jetzt nicht auf Anhieb sagen, ob ich dein Geschleime schlimm fand oder ob ich mich lieber freuen soll. ::grinsel:: Auf jeden Fall warst du die Erste. ::mal wieder nen Keks abgeb::

_- mrsgaladriel_: Na, da sollte ich wenigstens für die drei Leute hier was Philosophisches schreiben. Ob's dem Rest passt oder nicht. :)

_- Koko_: Draco-Hasi zu quälen ist doch meine Leidenschaft. Ich dachte, du kennst mich?! ;o)

Hoffe, euch gefällt der Schluss. ::smile:: Bis demnächst.

Grüßlis, LeakyC

- - -

- - -

**In einem anderen Leben**

- - -

3/3

- - -

- - -

_Zukunft_

- - -

Ich habe eine neue Fragen an Sie: Waren Sie schon einmal von etwas besessen? Haben Sie schon einmal etwas so gewollt, dass Sie alles dafür gegeben hätten, um es zu bekommen? Und wenn ja, was haben Sie getan, als Sie gemerkt haben, dass Sie es nicht bekommen konnten? Haben Sie sich ertränkt? Im Wasser oder nur im Alkohol? Oder im Selbstmitleid?

Ich habe Ihnen bereits erzählt, dass ich meine Familie liebe, nicht? Von meiner Mutter habe ich Ihnen schon berichtet. Diesmal möchte ich Ihnen meinen Vater vorstellen.

Er ist das, was manche Menschen fies nennen. Ich finde ihn bewundernswert. Für mich wird er immer ein großes Geheimnis bleiben. Ich verstehe nur selten, wie er es schafft, sich kontrolliert und kühl zu geben, in Momenten, in den ich selbst mir die Seele ausreißen würde.

Mein Vater dient einer Sache. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, einem Mann allein, denn dieser Mann selbst muss für eine Sache kämpfen, die ihn seit Jahren quält, und all seine Anhänger müssen einfach wissen, um was es geht, sonst würden sie ihm nicht folgen.

Liebe ist da allerdings nicht im Spiel. Es geht um Macht. Um bloße, reine Macht. Und ich möchte behaupten, ich weiß mehr als sie alle. Denn ich selbst glaube fest daran, dass Liebe viel mächtiger ist als jeder Zauber. Es bedarf richtiger Liebe, bedingungsloser Liebe, um einem Todesfluch standzuhalten. Und diese Liebe gibt es.

Harry Potter wurde durch die Macht der Liebe gerettet; durch die seiner Mutter.

Jetzt fragen Sie mich doch bitte nicht, ob ich ihn deswegen liebe! Ist das nicht deutlich? Ich frage Sie aber auch: Woran wächst Begehren?

Um zurück auf meinen Vater zu kommen: Er dient dieser Sache, weil er daran glaubt. Ich diene der Liebe. Und ich werde sie genauso wenig aufgeben, wie er seinen Glauben an den Sinn seines Lebens. Dass sich unsere Wege irgendwann schneiden werden, tut mir im Herzen weh, aber ehrlich gesagt, wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Wenn er sein Leben darauf ausrichtet, Harry Potter seinem Meister zu opfern, werde ich ihn der Liebe opfern. Denn er hat mich etwas lehren wollen, das es in einem Menschen nicht geben darf: Hassliebe.

Ich sollte Harry hassen, noch bevor ich ihn überhaupt gesehen hatte. Nicht ein Bild hatte ich von ihm. Und dann stand ich vor ihm, reichte ihm meine Hand und wollte ihn sogleich an mich binden, doch er lehnte ab, der Schöne, der Große, der Anbetungswürdige.

Nun besteht meine Aufgabe darin, ihn zu erobern, still und heimlich. Auf leisen Pfoten schleiche ich mich an und werde zuschnappen. Und wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeit dauert. Ich habe mein Ziel, diene meiner Sache.

Ich mag verrückt, besessen sein. Aber wissen Sie was? Ich lebe. Und das ist es wert. Jede Sekunde ist es wert. Ein Mensch ohne Sinn im Leben hat nie gelebt. Eine Bestimmung, die hat jeder. Man muss sie nur finden. Und ich habe sie nun einmal bereits gefunden. Ich folge dem Pfad und räume die Bäume aus dem Weg. Wer mir entgegentritt, soll sein Glück versuchen, doch es wird nicht von Dauer sein. Denn sie steht hinter mir; ich wurde gesegnet: Von der Macht der Liebe.

Gehen Sie und finden Sie ihre Bestimmung. Und werden Sie zu dem, wofür Sie geboren wurden: Zu einem Menschen.

- - -

- - -


End file.
